


Smile, darling

by mrdmonster



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Happy Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, M/M, Telepathic Sex, Young Charles and Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster
Summary: Erik is on his way home with a few other X-Men when Charles checks in because they're running late.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229
Kudos: 53





	Smile, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 1- Dirty Talk 
> 
> Schatz = treasure (it's a cute ass pet name)
> 
> Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.  
> I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.  
> The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.  
> Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.  
> Thank you for your time and consideration,  
> mrdmonster

There are only four of them in the Blackbird, exhausted and ready to be home after the fumbled mission they’d just endured. Not only had the mutant been incredibly rude, but he’d also insinuated that because they were X-Men they were sellouts. Erik was unceremonious about ending the conversation lest his young and hot-blooded cohorts try to defend their friends and make the situation worse. If he also forcefully removed and reminded them that those with the mutant gene weren’t obligated to take up the lifestyle they all had, then no one else (Charles) had to know about it. 

The guilt had translated to a quiet ride home but in short order, Raven and Alex fell asleep in their chairs while Erik and Hank sat at the front of the cabin. Hank had used their relative isolation to strike up a short-lived conversation praising Erik’s restraint and handling of the situation. Hearing real, albeit barely, concealed admiration and pride was new for the older mutant he was only just getting used to being treated like he matters again. Erik hid his discomfort behind a dismissive, “We would not have succeeded in convincing that man to believe otherwise; any further attempts would have been unwanted.” And that was the end of it.

Cool eyes watched the instrument panel intently and only his finger flinched when Charles’ presence wrapped around his well-ordered thoughts, warming him from inside. A shiver trickled down his spine like a slow caress as the telepath’s thoughts slid through Erik’s own, gentle as always while viewing the unprompted memory of the mission. The metal manipulator offered one more, the sleeping faces of their charges, and was rewarded with another warm pulse as the mental fingers pull back to address Hank.

Erik was still connected enough to the telepath to hear the conversation but he elected to ignore most of it so he could focus on how right Charles’s mind felt inside his own. He caught the end of their conversation, how close they were to the mansion, and for once doesn’t balk at how the over-large estate has become Home because of Charles. 

Of course, thinking of his telepathic partner could be dangerous. Said telepath was busy pulling on Erik’s sense memory to imprint the feeling of a smile stretching on warm skin. The memory is recent, maybe that morning they had both managed to wake up in time to watch the sunrise together while inevitably missing the event due to their inability to keep their hands to themselves. Charles had smiled against Erik’s sex warmed chest while hiding from the rays entering the window. 

_“Your memory is impeccable, darling.”_ Charles’s mental projections were as posh as the words that came directly from those soft lips but there was something about it that always gave Erik pause. Maybe it had to do with hearing the mental projection before the true voice, maybe it was the soft vowels on words borrowed from other languages.

 _“Erik.”_ No, it was something much more special. Charles’s voice was always laden with genuine care for the person he was talking to. The telepath didn’t need to be speaking to Erik for the warmth of the words to permeate the older man. 

_“Erik.”_ Ah, and if the words weren’t soft they were hungry and those stoked a different fire. The magnetokinetic managed to focus on the screens enough to realize the Blackbird was still at least an hour away and really, Charles should have shown more restraint. 

_“I thought you meant to leave earlier,”_ there are licks of joy coloring the words and Erik knows when he’s being teased. A soft memory of Raven asking to be allowed 10 minutes in a shop is overlaid with the impression of much more time passing. A new flicker, this one more in line with the soft caresses they share lets him know that Charles understands. In the calm it’s easy to feel the jolt of electricity run through both men, everyone else thankfully oblivious. 

Erik’s immediate projection is a general question: what was that, are you alright, before settling into the thought, _“Naughty Charles.”_ Because what other act could elicit such pleasure? 

“ _Yes, well, as I said before I imagined you would be closer by now.”_ Now that the older mutant knew what to look for in those thoughts, he wondered how he ever missed the waves of pleasure and mental groping. 

_“And you, how **close** are you?”_ Could Charles wait? Did either of them want him to? 

_“It can wait, I assure you. I just wanted to surprise you.”_ There was a final lick of pleasure, the last touch before Charles’ mental presence turned from burning to simmering. Erik can feel the want, the hunger where their minds intertwined and no, Charles shouldn’t have to wait. He wouldn’t allow it.

 _“What would I have found when I got home? Would you have been in our bed or your study?”_ Erik’s thoughts, he’s been told, had a thicker accent- something the younger man always appreciated more than just in passing. A flame seemed to catch in Charles as an image of their bed flashed behind unfocused eyes. Erik took this as permission to continue.

 _“I do so enjoy seeing that hair of yours mussed up from a good fuck.”_ Dirty talk wasn’t new for the pair but being so far apart made it interesting since he couldn’t see the effect his words had. _“What were you doing, Charles? Were you face down, fingers rocking in and out waiting for me to come in and mount you? Or maybe you were laying there, stroking yourself as your eyes focused on a door that never opened, so you reached out instead. Were you speaking with Hank while playing with yourself?”_

 _“Erik, please. I have more restraint than that.”_ It was hard to lie to the person whose mind you were wrapped up in and no, Charles did not in fact possess an ounce of restraint. 

_“Oh? Maybe you were not fucking yourself silly but do you expect me to believe that you kept those slick fingers from wandering across your impossibly sensitive chest? Maybe instead you were teasing those creamy thighs- did I leave a mark for you to abuse?”_ A flash of interest spurred him on, _“Would you like a new one?”_ Erik pulled memories of doing those very acts to his absolutely wild and wrecked lover. There was an impressively incoherent thought lobbed his way dripping with desire and ever-rising pleasure. 

“You wound yourself up so far, I am surprised you tried to stop. Now, you know I will give you anything you want when I get back, Schatz, but I need you to cum for me.” There’s a hint of annoyance but mostly disappointment and that wouldn’t do at all. _“Pouting when I am not there to fuck it off your face, Charles? I will not leave you in need so there is no reason for your frustration, how am I supposed to drive you wild if you are already beginning to fall apart? Tell me what you need.”_

The fire in Charles’s loins had been increasing for most of their conversation but now, now Erik can feel the heat beginning to overtake the telepath’s thoughts, a zing of pleasure shared between the two before a response is presented. _“Keep talking, please.”_

_“Just talking? Well, it was cold out in-”_

_“Erik! You know what I want,”_ he’s becoming petulant and bratty, a combination the older man is particularly fond of.  
  
_“I believe I am already doing as you asked. Was the subject matter insufficient, is there a specific topic you would like to discuss?”_ And now a spike of pure annoyance. Erik was lucky that his lover craved endless teasing. 

_“Use your filthy mouth and tell me what you’re thinking about.”_ Ah, there it was. He was more than happy to narrate his imaginings of Charles alone in their bed. 

_“Oh Schatz, have I fucked and sucked you so well that you have forgotten how to bring yourself off? Are your fingers missing that spot inside of you, do they feel as good as mine? Have our toys failed to perform like they used to? Does your cock miss the heat of my mouth- my ass?”_ Waves of pleasure crest over the fire banked in Charles’s core, the telepath had a wicked sex drive and Erik was always game to play. 

_“Yes. I can’t- I’ve been trying, Erik please.”_ Impressions of almost-right-but-never-enough trip over one another, graceless fingers failing to fill his ass or stroke his prostate. “Show me.”

His voice is sweet and desperate, riding on the knife’s edge but altogether too out of practice to succeed by himself. The older mutant pushed a memory at his lover and smiled to himself as tendrils of electric pleasure skittered down his own spine in response to the scene. _“You remember that night, yes? Do you want to do that again, can your body handle the abuse? If you want it, Charles, you need to cum. You are so close, follow the memory and let go.”_

Everything is quiet as though he’d been thrown from the plane and was drifting, like the aftermath of a bomb first a flash of light and heat and sound, then silence. But Charles was there, curled up inside of Erik’s own mind while coming down from whatever height he reached. He managed one last look at the instruments to ascertain the distance from home and kept the smile from creeping onto his face at the answer. 

_“Schatz, you did so well. You have time to take a short nap before we get home, rest.”_ There’s a general roil of dissent but the comforting presence Charles provides seeped gradually from his mind, one small tendril remaining like a promise. Erik will probably find the younger man asleep on top of the covers, whatever toys or tools he used scattered across the bedspread. 

Throwing a glance at Hank, they lock eyes and a blue head is cocked to the side in curiosity. “Are you alright?”

“Perfect. I was just lost in thought.” This time, he can’t stop the smile from spilling onto his face but he can turn so Hank won’t see. 


End file.
